justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (video game)
Just Dance is a rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii, and it is the first in the video game series of the same name. It was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, November 26, 2009 in Australia, and November 27, 2009 in Europe. The title is derived from the 2008 Lady Gaga song of the same name. In Just Dance, players use only the standard Wii Remote and attempt to mimic all the moves of the on-screen silhouette dancer. Players earn points depending on what moves they perform and how well they perform them. A sequel, Just Dance 2, was released in October 2010. Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. Track Listing The game includes 32 music tracks. All songs are Solo. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3. * An "(X-3D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 only. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * A "()" with numbers in them in the difficulties and/or efforts indicates that they changed difficulty or sweat in future Just Dances. Note: On Just Dance Wii, "U Can't Touch This" has a difficulty and effort of 1, but it's 2 and 3 on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Trivia * This is the only Just Dance game which doesn't have: ** Gold moves (There are Shake Moves) ** Songs in foreign languages ** Songs created by Ubisoft ** Songs with censored words (if not considered the word "Chick" from Hot n Cold and the bleeps from Bebe) ** Duet routines ** Dance Crew routines ** Alternate routines ** Gloves on the coaches ** DLCs ** Nomination at KCA ** Coach selection ** Fading lyrics ** Region exclusives *The game has bad score tracking making it hard to get 21000, the max score. Gallery Just Dance 1 (PAL).png|PAL Boxart Trailers Category:Just Dance Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE